


through my actions

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blanket Permission, Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, Early Days, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Handmaidens, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers, Touching, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Padme could never find the words to thank Sabe





	through my actions

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 2. They had not skill enough your worth to sing - Sonnet 106

Padme could never find the words to thank Sabe. Nothing she said felt like it was enough.  
She tries to show the depths of her gratitude through actions instead. Combing her hair at night, brushing hands lightly while Sabe was in the Queens makeup. Bringing them both extra tea in the evenings and watching Sabe sigh as the warmth seeped outwards. Curling together in the suite's bed.  
  
Waking up with their legs tangled and her nose pressed against the messy braid curled around Sabe's neck was a chance to anchor herself. To remind herself of the support network she had. Sabe played so many roles, and she was grateful for each and every one. She breathed deep and gave one soft kiss to that space before rolling away to meet the rest of her handmaidens and begin preparations to face the day. They were stronger together, and while Sabe insisted it was a handmaiden's job to serve the Queen, Padme wouldn't let her friend do anything she herself would not. So, she continued on with the gestures. Sabe would smile and indulge her. After all, a Queen's word must be followed she'd insist, seriously, before they both dissolved into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> New teenage girlfriends during Padme's early days as Queen so lots of implied relationship stuff here without getting into details. I was reading about the [Five Love Languages](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Five_Love_Languages) and got the idea of Padme showing love with physical touch. The body language she shows with Anakin through the rest of the prequels is pretty great. Like, their hugs are the the stuff of romance novels.


End file.
